


The Road Away From Hell

by Lyric_Hartwell



Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [6]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ohio Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell
Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201349
Kudos: 2





	The Road Away From Hell

On the road to hell there was a railroad line, and on the train running out of Hades one hazy and starry-lit night, was a lamia by the name of Persephone. A woman on the run, a woman looking for a new home. After years and years down under the ground in that lonesome town, a place ever expanding, ever isolated, she was tired. After years and years spent with a man who didn’t respect her, a man obsessed with his own loneliness, she was ready to leave.

Truth be told she was so fed up with the whole situation that she hadn’t even bothered to check where the train was going. These trains had a way of taking you where you needed to go anyway, or so went the rumors of the shades and the workers. Not that they’d know really. No one deceased had ever escaped, though Persephone had been lucky enough to see a few get close to it. 

Still, she liked to believe the rumors were true.

It was late, the night getting darker as the fog outside the train car windows thickened and clouds rolled by the blot out the stars. The darkness made her nervous. Ansty to see the light. The thought of staying awake through this darkness was… was… well, truth be told, her thoughts were starting to slow and…

Persephone found she couldn’t hold back a yawn, nor the fog of sleep that started to cloud her mind. Before drifting off to sleep, she wondered where the train would take her. Where it was she needed to be.

If the rumors were to be believed, Persephone’s fate lay in a town called Wapakoneta, Ohio.There wasn’t a single thing she knew about the town. In fact, there wasn’t a single thing she knew about most places aside from Hades. She’d been down there for quite a while, after all. Shouldering the one bag of luggage she’d taken with her, Persephone began to slither down the streets, not knowing what she was looking for.

It became very clear very quickly that there were far fewer non-humans here than there had been in Hades. Almost everyone Persephone saw was human, and while no one outright confronted her, there were a fair few lingering glances as she slithered down the streets and observed her surroundings that made her just a bit uncomfortable.

Feeling the sun warm her scales for the first time in millenia was a welcome distraction, and in a way the normalcy of the town was a small boon. In the centuries leading up to her departure, her ex-husband had turned Hades into something of a monstrosity of industry. In contrast the charming smalltown aesthetics of this quaint mid-western locale was refreshing.

And it wasn’t all bad as far as the population was concerned. Just outside a cafe she saw a group of friends. A tall dark-furred mothperson, a small possum on their shoulder, and a humanoid girl with wings and antennae. They all wore the same jersey, some sort of uniform. In fact, she recognized that sort, it was a blaseball uniform!

Though the morning had started with some measure of doubt, maybe this was the sign. Persephone was now an oddity in a place very much for humans, but here were a group of folks like her, and they were players of her favorite splort. With the fates at her back, Persephone confidently slithered over to the group, ready to make some new friends in her new home.


End file.
